


Time keeps running away

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Early Work, F/M, Introspection, Melancholy, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quand’era una bambina, le pareva che il tempo fosse l’infinito che si nascondeva oltre il velo della sua vita. Attendeva sempre qualcosa, sempre quelle novità che divenivano tasselli della donna che sarebbe diventata.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy





	Time keeps running away

** Time Keeps Running Away **

  * **Goodbye**



Appoggiata contro lo stipite della porta, Narcissa osservava la stanza che le era appartenuta a Grimmauld Place. Quel luogo aveva vissuto troppe delle sue paturnie, e a lei pareva quasi di scorgere ancora le macchie invisibili delle lacrime versate, sempre per i motivi sbagliati.

Non le apparteneva più nulla di quella vita, era conscia del suo ruolo e di quello che il suo destino le sussurrava all’orecchio. Conscia del fatto che Cissy era morta, lasciando al suo posto una donna che non aveva portato con sé nessun retaggio del tempo ormai speso.

Si richiuse la porta alle spalle, sussurrando un addio alla piccola Cissy.

  * **Never**



Guardava Lucius negli occhi ogni mattina, cercando di scorgere in essi qualche bagliore dal sapore nuovo, nell’imperitura speranza che un giorno le cose potessero finalmente riuscire a cambiare. Ma non v’era mai nulla a lenire le nuvole che le gravavano sul capo, nulla che fosse in grado di farla realmente sentire amata, vista, _desiderata._

Si rifugiava nei cantucci della sua mente, convinta ormai che quei giorni non le avrebbero concesso il respiro tanto agognato. Viveva di mezzi aliti rubati all’aria circostante, aspettando invano qualcosa che la rubasse a quel presente.

Ma non c’era niente. Solo un pallido volto in attesa dell’inconoscibile arte di sopravvivere.

  * **Pale Angel**



Riusciva a leggere quel viso dal pallore mortale come se fosse davvero vergato da parole, come se ogni suo pensiero si trasmettesse alla sua conoscenza nell’attimo in cui veniva formulato. Così orribilmente uguale al padre, così indegno di un amore che lei invece continuava ad offrire, come sacrificio per un peccato antico che opprimeva Draco senza che avesse la minima colpa.

Non le importava di essere invisibile, come quegli angeli in cui aveva cessato di credere. Lei era un angelo fatto di carne e ossa, di lacrime e amore. In quegli occhi color del ghiaccio, viaggiava verso sponde che non avrebbe mai toccato. Erano il percorso verso un futuro che finalmente le sembrava più prossimo.

  * **Still**



Quand’era una bambina, le pareva che il tempo fosse l’infinito che si nascondeva oltre il velo della sua vita. Attendeva sempre qualcosa, sempre quelle novità che divenivano tasselli della donna che sarebbe diventata. Superata la soglia dei vent’anni, il tempo non aveva più avuto un reale significato per lei. Erano diventati venticinque, poi trenta, poi trentacinque. E lei aveva smesso di cambiare, come se si fosse bruscamente estinta quella chimera che sapeva di possedere dentro di sé. Non aveva più nulla da attendere, solo dei giorni penosamente identici, e delle voglie che ormai si rifugiavano nei meandri più nascosti della sua mente. Il tempo non aveva più senso.

  * **Hourglass**



Sospesa. Come se fosse un infimo granello di sabbia all’interno di una clessidra infranta, sapeva di dover fare qualcosa, ma non riusciva a riconoscere quali fossero le giuste vie da intraprendere. In breve aveva realizzato che nel mondo onirico in cui si era rifugiata, era divenuta immemore del significato del tempo, che aveva etichettato come inutile e illusorio. Non esisteva un tempo esatto per compiere delle azioni, non esisteva un tempo esatto per pensare o parlare.

Non esisteva il tempo, e lei poteva continuare a vagare ovunque volesse, libera dalle sue catene.

Finché il tempo del rimpianto non l’aveva bruscamente riportata verso la nuda terra.


End file.
